ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Azmuth (OS Split Timeline)
Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix, along with numerous other inventions and creations. He is a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. Azmuth's scientific creations and achievements have made him a very respected scientist throughout the universe. Professor Paradox calls him the smartest being in the universe, but Azmuth demurred, saying he is the smartest being in three (arguably five) galaxies. He is also a trusted advisor to the Plumbers. Appearance Azmuth is an elderly Galvan, approximately 5 inches tall. He resembles an anthropomorphic grey frog, with gills and sticky skin. He has bulbous eyes with rectangular black pupils and eyelids that open and close horizontally. Four thin tendrils grow out of his lower jaw, while two longer ones grow out of his upper jaw, giving him the appearance of having a beard. Azmuth wore a dark green jumpsuit, with a lighter green Intergalactic Symbol of Peace logo on his chest. Bronze colored platings covered the base of his neck, his shoulders and wrists. A belt of the same color surrounded his waist. He had yellowish-green eyes and spoke with a high voice, albeit deeper than Grey Matter's. Retaliator Armor In his Retaliator Armor inherited from his father, he resembles a Galvanic Mechamorph and is blue, black and white instead of the regular green, black and white. He can also morph his body into a battle armor mode with his hands as high-powered laser weapons. Personality Azmuth was very paranoid, as evidenced by the amount of work he put into hiding his home from the rest of the universe. He was a bit impolite. He originally refused to repair the Omnitrix in Secret of the Omnitrix, and was willing to let the universe get destroyed. Azmuth was very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe. The reason why is that he simply didn't believe the universe was worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix so the aliens of the universe would have a better understanding of each other, but other people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. Powers and Abilities Even by the super-intelligent Galvan standards, Azmuth's mental prowess is considered worlds apart from the rest of his race. He is well-regarded as the smartest being in the universe (or at least 3 to 5 galaxies). He is often referred to by his Galvan peers as "First Thinker". Along with his intelligence, Azmuth is gifted with years of experience and knowledge. Equipment In the Retaliator Armor, he has enhanced strength along with a variety of high tech weapons at his disposal. Weaknesses Although he is the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth has been shown to have less skill fighting with it than Ben. Azmuth attributes this to being "a little out of practice." Despite being the smartest being in three (arguably five) galaxies, Azmuth can be reckless at times, and does not at times plan ahead. In his own words, "Contingency plans? Who has time to worry about that nonsense?" Like all Galvans, his small size makes him physically vulnerable to larger foes. History * Azmuth first appeared in Retro Force, where he was working on a version of a shrink ray, when he was attacked. Appearances * Retro Force (first appearance)